<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon A Dream by yeska_noka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082453">Once Upon A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka'>yeska_noka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Debut Kis-My-Ft2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senga brushed off Nikaido's confession, so Nikaido is understandably confused when Senga wakes him with a kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Upon A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nikaido's not sure what's woken him up, movement maybe, and he shifts in the other direction, half-unconscious and hoping to be fully so within seconds. Someone moves against his side again, and he's more awake, grumbles an indistinct complaint and turns his face away. A kiss is pressed to the corner of his mouth and Nikaido freezes, suddenly very much awake, heart pounding and nerves all hyper-sensitive. He's conscious enough to know that, as his roommate, Senga's the logical culprit.</p><p>A million thoughts go racing through Nikaido's head in an instant: "Why did he kiss me he's never kissed me and I've wanted him to so badly but he doesn't even care what should I do?" He takes a teeny breath through his nose, still unmoving, and slowly, cautiously opens his eyes.</p><p>He's not at all surprised to find Senga staring down at him, but it doesn't make him feel any better.</p><p>"Did... did you just kiss me?" Nikaido asks, a careful facade of perfect calm.</p><p>"Maybe," Senga smirks, and Nikaido kind of wants to kill him for joking about something like this.</p><p>"Don't do that," Nikaido says tersely, the thudding of his heart painful. "You—" He has to struggle to breathe through the disappointment squeezing his chest. "You know how I feel." He turns his head to the side and swallows against the bitter tears that threaten to well up.</p><p>"Nika..." Senga sounds apologetic, and he slides a hand along Nikaido's cheek, but Nikaido reaches up to shove his hand away - it's not a game. He doesn't struggle when Senga grabs his hand instead, just lets Senga press their hands into his shoulder and stares at them, refusing to turn his head to face him.</p><p>"Nika, please, look at me?" Senga begs, and as usual, Nikaido can't really refuse. He hates himself for it, for loving Senga. It makes him weak, and it makes him <i>hurt</i>, but he can't help it. He turns his head back.</p><p>"Nika..." Senga's blurry face comes into focus as he leans in closer and closer, and Nikaido tenses, thinking Senga's going to kiss him again, but then Senga stops a few inches away. "I'm sorry," he says, sounding serious, and that seriousness is reflected in his eyes, which, Nikaido realizes, was Senga's intent. Senga's well aware of just how close Nikaido has to hold things in order to see them without his glasses; he's perpetually making fun of him whenever Nikaido's cell phone buzzes with an incoming message and he grabs it from the nightstand to press it nearly to his nose.</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that," Senga continues.</p><p>"...like what?" Nikaido says, not sure if he really wants to know.</p><p>"Like... I wasn't making fun of you," Senga says. He sits back a bit so that he's not leaning awkwardly over Nikaido.</p><p>"So why did you?" Nikaido can't keep from asking.</p><p>"Because I wanted to," Senga answers.</p><p>"That's it?" Nikaido feels a bit sick, stomach churning unpleasantly.</p><p>"No? I mean. You just... looked like Sleeping Beauty or something."</p><p>It sounds rather stupid to Nikaido. "So what, you thought you'd wake me up with a kiss?"</p><p>"I guess?" Senga sounds nervous, even though Nikaido can't see his expression clearly.</p><p>"And then what? I'd be your princess?" Nikaido doesn't stop the sarcasm from bleeding into his voice.</p><p>"No, <i>Nika</i>. You're taking it wrong! I just—" Senga cuts himself off suddenly.</p><p>"You just what?" Nikaido asks, suspicious.</p><p>"I just thought you looked really beautiful!" Senga blurts. "Forget it." He jumps up from the bed and disappears into the bathroom before Nikaido can stop him.</p><p>Nikaido sits up, thinking about following him, but stops, pausing to slip on his glasses. He's not sure what to think now, not sure how <i>Senga</i> ended up being upset. He gets up and knocks on the bathroom door.</p><p>"Kenpi?"</p><p>"What?" Senga's voice is muffled through the door.</p><p>"Come out and talk to me," Nikaido urges, wondering how it all got so turned around.</p><p>"Not if you keep looking at me like you hate me."</p><p>Nikaido blinks. "What? You <i>know</i> I don't hate you." What he hates is how Senga makes him feel, all pathetic, but that's not Senga's fault.</p><p>"I know," Senga says, but he doesn't open the door.</p><p>Nikaido isn't sure how to reply. He stands there for long enough that he's startled when the door opens in front of him. He looks up to meet Senga's unhappy frown.</p><p>"You love me," Senga says, apropos of nothing.</p><p>Nikaido chokes on air, surprised. "I—" He coughs. "...what?"</p><p>They've never really discussed it at all. Nikaido only told him once, but Senga laughed it off awkwardly and they acted as if he'd said nothing. Nikaido isn't strong like Miyata, can't keep professing his love in the face of rejection, and so he'd settled for doing nothing. He doesn't hide his feelings, he <i>can't</i>, but neither does he do anything that might push Senga away.</p><p>Senga brushes past him and sits on his bed, facing away from Nikaido. "I thought you'd be happy," he mumbles.</p><p>Nikaido stares at his back. "...you were trying to make me happy?" The churning in his stomach shifts, fluttering up into nervous butterflies.</p><p>Senga twists around to peer at him. "Can you sit?" His eyes track Nikaido as he follows directions, sitting on his own bed across from Senga. Senga licks his lips. "Look," he starts. "I just... it was time to wake you up, but you looked so beautiful and... I wanted you to smile. I just wanted you to wake up happy." Nikaido is speechless with realization, and Senga blinks at him nervously. "I don't understand why you're mad," Senga finishes.</p><p>"I'm not mad," Nikaido finally manages, feeling a bit light-headed. While Senga hasn't said exactly what Nikaido wants him to say, his meaning is pretty clear.</p><p>"But you were?" Senga squints at him.</p><p>"I thought you were joking," Nikaido explains, and he can't keep the smile off his face. "I didn't think you felt..." He trails off, then looks at Senga intently. "Say it," he demands.</p><p>"Nika..."</p><p>"<i>Please</i>." Nikaido doesn't care if he's the one begging now. He needs to know. "Say it properly."</p><p>"I love you?" Senga ventures.</p><p>"Is it a question?"</p><p>"No," Senga shakes his head. "I love you."</p><p>Nikaido flops back on his bed, grinning so hard his face hurts, feeling happier than he's been in years. "Let's start over," he declares, and closes his eyes. When all he gets from Senga is a confused-sounding "huh?" and nothing more, Nikaido gives the fakest snore ever. He hears the rustle of movement as Senga stands, and hopes he's gotten the hint.</p><p>He knows he has when Senga comes closer. Nikaido can feel it, the dip in the bed as Senga puts a hand down for balance, the shift of light behind his eyelids as Senga leans over him... Nikaido relaxes so that he's not smiling, and after an eternity of a moment, Senga presses his lips softly against Nikaido's.</p><p>This time, Nikaido doesn't freeze. He grabs Senga and pulls him down, pulls him close, ignoring his squeak of surprise, and kisses him like he's always wanted to.</p><p>There are no fireworks like in his sister's manga, but if someone asked Nikaido to draw his first kiss with Senga (because that one earlier totally didn't count), Nikaido thinks he would, without embarrassment, draw hearts all over the damn page.</p><p>"You suck," he mumbles when Senga pulls back to breathe.</p><p>"Eh? Why?"</p><p>"For making me wait so long," Nikaido says, and pulls Senga down again, because he's not waiting anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>